


[Podfic] Mugs

by SpiderTrans



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Birthday, Cake, Clint Loves Coffee, Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderTrans/pseuds/SpiderTrans
Summary: It's Clint's birthday and he needs coffee."Jay- " Clint said, trying not to sound too despairing, "-where are all the mugs?""Ah. The mugs appear to currently be… in use.""All of them?" Clint sounded incredulous."Yes, I'm afraid all 17 mugs from the communal kitchen are currently… indisposed."Clint narrowed his eyes. Two pauses in two sentences from Jarvis meant something was up. He was about to press when Bucky came into the kitchen, scowling, and holding no fewer than 6 mugs.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	[Podfic] Mugs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mugs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790846) by [CruciatusForeplay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruciatusForeplay/pseuds/CruciatusForeplay). 



> My first attempt at podficcing. I hope you enjoy it <3

Podfic of Mugs: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FiTP8t12tAyKRNajc8xIeGa4k2LrNoMv/view?fbclid=IwAR1bDmgzSFt1sX0mZDTeucUp0hCyZz34J7myCm2R6Iz2pCt-odm4TvSsFas) (8:05)


End file.
